


An Enemy in Common

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 282: Predicate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Enemy in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 282: Predicate.

He’s _the Doctor_. He’s the last of a powerful species of overseers who had the ultimate authority over the universe. The Doctor didn’t always agree with the Time Lords about everything, but he never questioned that they had rights and dominion over the progression of time. Now that authority falls to him alone.

So when he declares that the war on Gavrox IV will end that night, he expects that they will listen.

The war does end, then, but only because the factions have found a common enemy; the alien who tries to assert himself over them.

The Doctor flees.


End file.
